


Papillon

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mondes et des mots [5]
Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName, Butterfly, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Le Collectif NoName
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Papillon

La meute courrait le long du canyon. La chaleur était écrasante alors qu’un vent puissant soufflait du nord. Kiba était en tête dans ce dédale rocheux. Cela ressemble plus à un labyrinthe géant qu’autre chose. Leurs odorats ne leurs servaient à rien. Comment pister l’odeur de Cheza dans ces couloirs alors qu’elle à traversée le pays par les airs ? Tsume et Hige suivaient le loup blanc de près et comme à son habitude Toboe fermait la marche. Soudainement, un _papillon_ aux couleurs dorées lui passa tranquillement sous le nez ! A croire que le louveteau était vraiment peu effrayant face à ses compagnons.


End file.
